starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Samir Duran theories
Duran Theory Does anyone else think that it is worth noting the recent theory about Duran: that he could be a fragment or extension Well, we used to have a ton of of one of the Overminds? And that he could have been in disguise the whole time. Duran's splicing of the Zerg/Protoss genes stays in line with the Overmind's plot. (Kukulza.) Speculation in the article, but it's been deleted. It's nearly impossible to state speculation using a neutral point of view. However, we could make a talk: Samir Duran/speculation article to put all the theories in. In any event, I don't think the above theory makes sense. It's entirely possible that everything Duran said to Zeratul was a lie, but if so, then we just have no idea who he is. So, assuming he's telling the truth, when he says he served a power that slept for countless ages... he's not talking about the Overmind. The Xel'Naga wanted a race with purity of form and essence, and nearly got that out of the Protoss. (The Bhekar Ro incident is also a good hint... or would have been, if the novel had been any good :D ) And, of course, Karune associates Hybrids with the Xel'Naga, not the Zerg. PsiSeveredHead 00:45, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Also, as we have learned time and time again, the manual has either been wrong or, from a another view, lied to us. Who's to say that the Zerg ever even attacked the Xel'Naga, maybe the Zerg are actually working with Xel'Naga. It is possible that the Zerg vs. Xel'Naga event could have just been a myth churned up by the Protoss the explain the fact that there has been no sign of the Xel'Naga since they were at Auir. The sudden appearance of the Zerg served to concrete this belief. (Kukulza) The manual can be retconned, but until Blizzard contradicts it, we shouldn't throw it into the dustbin. The Protoss did not "write" the Zerg section of the manual. In addition, the Protoss didn't even learn about the destruction of the Xel'Naga until Zeratul read the Overmind. I don't think that's propaganda. The Xel'Naga have left their mark all over the place, including a strange Zerg-zapping Temple. The greater whole of the Xel'Naga (eg not all) were killed off, and it said so clearly in the manual. We don't know where they've gone, but they came from outside of the galaxy. It's entirely possible they've been, well, sleeping since their numbers fell. Finally, at BlizzCon, Zeratul bluntly tells Zeratul that the Xel'Naga are coming back. PsiSeveredHead 00:45, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Finally, the Overmind never out-right mentions ever having attacked the Xel'Naga, in fact, it wishes to finish the work they started. The Overmind could even be a Xel'Naga itself, thus making Duran a Xel'Naga. (Kukulza) No. The Xel'Naga created the Overmind, making it one of their creatures. That's not the same thing as saying it's a Xel'Naga. Why would it need to absorb Xel'Naga if it was already one of them? The Overmind didn't need to say it had destroyed the Xel'Naga. We have evidence from the manual and from Tassadar and Zeratul that the Overmind did that. PsiSeveredHead 00:45, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Of course, this is all theory. Signed Kukulza. From the information we have about the whole Hybrid-Xel'Naga return-cosmic cycle conspirancy (Dark Origin, Shadow of the Xel'Naga, Dark Templar Saga, bits of StarCraft II) I think that Hybrid are the manifestation of the Xel'Naga ("far greater power that has slept for countless ages and is reflected in the creature within that cell"). The creation of the manifestation was the whole point of Xel'Naga creating a perfect race. Xel'Naga came to the known universe in their somewhat weaker forms to develop a perfect race. Now they succeded, creating the Hybrid, their manifestation. Their return will unleash the doom upon the universe and complete the ancient cycle, which happened many times in the past (possibly Xel'Naga entering other universes). This explains the Hybrid picture in the cave ("their role in the cosmic order was preordained when the stars were young"). As for the artifacts (Temples mentioned n Dark Templar Saga, Phoenix creature from "Shadow..." etc.) they are probably some kind of technology employed in creating the Hybrid. Ulrezaj apparently have something to do with this (creature from Shadow Hunt) and probably works for Duran. XEL 18:04, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Servant of the Dark Voice From what we know in StarCraft II , the Dark Voice had something to do with the Hybrid . Duran may have been serving him , as the creature is a "far greater power" than Kerrigan . What do you think ? Andra2404 09:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Almost certainly yes, since that's the same thing Maar says on Zhakul. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Duran's categorization Samir Duran's species is unknown, which is why he's just in the characters category (along with the Voice in the Darkness and some other such characters). He is listed as a terran hero and zerg/infested terran hero because those categories exist for gameplay purposes. Even if Duran is an infested terran in-game, he's not one in-lore. (Well, probably not.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) It is possible he might be Xel'Naga, since the original Overmind only killed the "greater whole" of the Xel'Naga. If not, he is probably a servant of the Xel'Naga created by them. However, in Episode 5 of StarCraft, he appears as a Terran, and in Episode 6, it is revealed he was infested all along by Kerrigan, and then later on in the Dark Origin mission, it is further revealed that he is probably something else entirely from an infested terran, perhaps some sort of shapeshifting entity that can appear to be a terran or infested terran. But I just added him to the infested terran category because that is what he appeared to be in Brood War (at least prior to the Dark Origin mission), in both briefings and as a hero unit. I didn't mean to suggest that we actually know what sort of entity Samir Duran really is, just that he appears as an infested terran. --The Overmind 21:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Doubtful about being a xel'naga. He said he was a servant to a higher power. We also don't really know if he was even infested. There's a lot of speculation about his relationship to the xel'naga; see this one: http://sclegacy.com/editorials/6-speculation/507-xelnaga-storyline-projection-2-twilight But of course, no one knows for sure. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) His voice The listed clips aren't actually convincing. Zeratul's voice is also a lot deeper in the Dark Origin clip. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Zeratul's voice is basically of the same tone in his dialogue with Duran, it's only deeper because it's more emotional (his shock and disgust and Duran's experiment). Duran's voice is overall emotionally same as before, yet a lot more dofferent from his previous voices, than - say - Zeratul. Just listen closely to Duran's voice at 0:25-0:37 in the first link and at 03:45-05:45 in the second. So, I'm sure as hell that this difference is at the very least worth mentioning in the Notes section.XEL 05:55, December 28, 2010 (UTC) The first paragraph shows a lot of interpretation. The wiki has a speculation policy for a reason. (And on that note, it seems you don't know why a lot of references are being used, like your Great War edit -- see my edit summary -- that's why you should discuss these things on talk pages first.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Future Roles Does anyone have any idea what this guy will be in the future? I wonder if he's someone the Terrans, Protoss, and Zerg will work together to hunt down and kill. Alockwood1 00:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :No, we don't. Talk pages are for discussing how to improve articles, not for fan theorizing. That's what the watercooler forum is for. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Um, where's that at? Alockwood1 22:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Forum:Index. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 03:06, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Category: Duran forum topics